This inventor previously developed and is presently marketing mosaic kits, including a large number of small, square based mosaic blocks to be assembled within a frame to form a sculptured wall hanging. Such blocks are of molded, one piece plastic construction, and extending upward from the square base of each block is a right triangular protrusion with the two right angle sides formed as upward continuations of adjacent sides of the base and a third, hypotenuse side extending along the diagonal of the base. Hence, each square base may be rotated to be nested between other blocks with the triangular elevated portions facing in the same direction, or in different directions, to form a pattern of triangles, as created by the operator. These mosaic blocks, which are sold under the trademark "TRIBLOCKS" may be of the same or different single colors or of multiple colors to form interesting designs or even a picture.
The inventor now wishes to extend this basic concept to supply kits for the formation of large wallcovering sculptures using larger mosaic blocks. However, if large blocks are pre-formed, as by molding, and offered as a kit, a package containing the number of blocks needed to cover a substantial portion of a wall would require a package that is extremely large and unwiedly.